Christmas at Grandma's
by Azurela
Summary: Okay... fine. Christmas at your grandma's can't be that bad... right?" Axel asks his boyfriend, Roxas, with some reluctance, after much pleading from the blond. How sadly mistaken he is. Akuroku, Soriku.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **M**

Summary: "Okay... fine. Christmas at your grandma's can't be that bad... right?" Axel asks his boyfriend, Roxas, with some reluctance, after much pleading from the blond. How sadly mistaken he is. Akuroku, Soriku.

Dis-claimer: I don't own KH, just the plot for this story o: donotstealplz

A/N: I do hope you'll enjoy this. It's a yaoi, of course, rated M for obvious reasons, and a two-shot. Meant for Christmas, but I got busy xD; oh welllll.

**Christmas at Grandma's**

--

Being the adopted son of two gay men, who had fought dearly to keep him simply because they were gay, Roxas was a very open individual. He was also the inquisitive sort, and after much searching, and help from his foster parents, had found that he did indeed have some biological family left in the world. The father who hadn't wanted him after his mother had died, instead choosing to be with his other family, an aunt, her family, and a grandmother, his late mother's mother, who had taken to him like a fish does to water, often lamenting that he looked very much like his mother. It seemed that they'd even shared personalities.

Likewise, Roxas was very fond of his grandmother- Kairi was her name. He'd been fortunate to find her, even more so that she'd only lived an hour away and that his parents had allowed him to see her.

She lived alone, her house being full of antiquities, save for a friendly dog named Pluto. Roxas enjoyed visiting and after his foster parents had met the woman when he was fourteen, would often do so, loving to see pictures of his mother and grandmother, in her youth. He'd decided that both had been quite beautiful. Kairi had even let the honey-haired blond keep some photos.

So, being that he cared for her dearly, it was no surprise that when Christmas rolled around, he'd decided to spend about a week with her, his aunt and his aunt's family as he'd done for the last three years. There was something different about this year though- this time, Roxas wasn't going alone.

--

"Axel, you promised me!" Roxas halfway whined, stomping his foot like a petulant child.

Axel had been Roxas' best friend for as long as he could remember. The two had gone to school together, played together, and the red-head would beat up anyone who dared pick on his blond. They'd even lived across the street from each other growing up. And somewhere along the line, the red-head had gone from scrawny teenage tomboy to an absolutely stunning young man, though he still seemed to be a delinquent who rather enjoyed lighters.

Axel was tall and lanky, had wild, fiery hair, cascading down his back in long spikes, beautiful pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight and the most vivid green eyes that the blond had ever seen, framed by long lashes, just above the upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks. He was gorgeous and Roxas had fallen hard for him.

By his own hand, Roxas had made his feelings known after much debating. Although he was afraid of losing the red-head, he'd also decided that he definitely wanted to be more than what they were. He couldn't stand not telling Axel how he felt.

Axel had smiled when the small blond had dragged him into the restroom after lunch one day, commenting on how he was breaking the rules for once as the bell rang as Roxas had waited five minutes for good measure, instead of it being the other way around. The blond had gripped the red-head's hands in response, hoping against hope that his best friend would listen to his request as he asked him to be open-minded. Roxas then had closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before telling Axel how he felt, how he'd been keeping it inside and how he hoped beyond hope that he wasn't disgusted.

The red-head had squeezed the younger boy's hands and he'd opened his eyes slowly. Roxas had been shocked to say the least to find his best friend smiling. The blond couldn't help but grin stupidly when the red-head returned his feelings, finding that they weren't one-sided at all and had hugged him excitedly as they agreed to go on a date.

Time passed and after a few dates, Roxas was introducing Axel to his fathers, Sora and Riku, as his lover. They'd been delighted.

Now the two had been dating for nearly a year and, being that Christmas was fast approaching, Roxas had begged, pleaded even, for Axel to come and meet the rest of his family. He wanted so badly for them to accept him as well.

The older boy crossed his arms, exhaling heavily. "Okay... fine. Christmas at your grandma's can't be that bad... right?" Roxas made a small noise of excitement and wrapped his arms around the red-head, delighted. He'd been trying to get Axel to agree for weeks.

"Thank you so much!" Axel hesitantly hugged the blond back.

"Sure, Rox."

--

Roxas couldn't help but smile as he and Axel put their belongings into the back seat of his car weeks later then he got into the driver's side, Axel into the passenger.

"Hey," the blond said, gripping the red-head's hand. Axel looked like he was sulking.

"What?" Axel asked, glancing at the blond.

"Why so pouty?" The red-head's pout deepened to a frown but he didn't say anything more.

"Axel?" Roxas asked squeezing the red-head's hand. "Is it because you think that you'll have to act like my friend?" The red-head closed his eyes and chuckled lightly before gripping those golden locks and leaning closer.

"Not for an instant babe," he whispered lowly before kissing the blond fiercely. Roxas avidly kissed back, their tongues clashing and battling until the need for air won out and the red-head pulled back, smirking at Roxas' small noise of protest. Then his frown was back. "I hate Christmas," he whispered.

Roxas stared up at the red-head, panting. "You… hate…? Why?" Axel glanced away, sighing as he did.

"About five years ago, my favorite cousin, Reno, went to a Christmas party with friends. He was outside, having a cigarette, and a drunk driver ran him over… repeatedly." Roxas hugged him when he saw the red-head wince at the last word.

"I heard that in the news… I didn't realize… I'm so sorry…" Axel shrugged.

"I just haven't cared for the holiday since and usually just stay home."

"Understandable," Roxas whispered. "But… how about you… just think of this as getting away for a few days." He hadn't planned on staying as long this year. "Like a vacation." Axel smiled into that honey hair.

"Okay." Roxas returned the smile, just before someone tapped on his window. The two broke apart and Roxas' smile widened when he saw who it was, hastily rolling down his window.

"Did you think you'd escape without saying goodbye?" Sora, the younger of Roxas' guardians asked, crossing his arms and pouting like a child, a behavior that had rubbed off on the blond. Riku laughed, his aquamarine eyes sparkling with amusement. Roxas shook his head.

"Never! I was going to come back!" Sora and Riku each smiled mischievously.

"But then you got otherwise distracted, right?" Riku asked. Roxas blushed.

"St-stop it!" he said, frowning deeply. Sora smiled widely then he and Riku both lent down, hugging the blond tightly.

"Bye honey, we'll miss you," Sora whispered.

"Be careful- it's supposed to snow later, and make sure Axel behaves himself," Riku likewise whispered as he pulled away. Roxas blushed so he continued. "I know you're both seventeen and horny teenagers but-"

"Enough, dad!" Roxas interrupted, blushing deeper yet, and Riku smiled smugly.

"Bye you two, have a safe trip." Axel and Roxas both nodded, waving as Roxas began to drive. The blond rolled his window up as they got onto a main road, still blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, livid and horribly embarrassed. Axel smiled and gripped the blond's hand.

"Don't worry about it," he said softly. He loved Roxas' parents to death and knew that they just had his best interests in mind.

--

They arrived an hour later and Axel's face fell as they got out of the car. They were in the middle of nowhere. Better yet, the neighbors had cows, pigs, goats, sheep and _God_ knows what else. Being that he was from the city, he disliked this. Very much.

Axel stared at Roxas' grandmother's house. It was huge and could best be described as a life sized, pink and white, dollhouse. It looked very much out of place, with only cows and a rundown house across the dirt road to admire it. He'd immediately disliked it, but what had bothered the red-head most about it was how _perfect_ it was. There wasn't even a single chip in the paint.

"Ready?" a voice asked, pulling the red-head out of his thoughts. Axel nodded dumbly before gathering his belongings. The two approached the pink house just as it began to snow and Axel glanced around, gaping as he did. The _barn_ was pink with white trim too. "Axel?" Roxas asked. The red-head stared into concerned cerulean.

"Aren't barns supposed to be _red?_ Or _white?"_ Roxas laughed lightly.

"Yeah… but her favorite color's pink…"

"I would've _never_ guessed," the red-head muttered, rolling his eyes, just before the door flew open.

"Roxas honey, you made it!" An old lady about five feet tall yelled, embracing the startled blond. She had long white hair, was appropriately wrinkled and had a long white apron on over a floor length, pink, dress, so Axel rightly assumed that she was his grandmother. A dog was trailing at her heels, barking excitedly. When she finally let Roxas out of her death grip, she took notice of the red-head. "And I see you brought someone with you," she said, sounding surprised. Axel noticed as she regarded him that she had the same startling blue eyes as Roxas.

"Yeah," Roxas said, smiling widely, petting the dog, "I hope you don't mind. Grandma, this is Axel. Axel, this is my grandma, Kairi and her dog Pluto," the blond said, introducing them.

"No not at all," she said, frowning at Axel when Roxas wasn't looking before nodding and smiling. Axel blinked, wondering if he'd just imagined the action. "A pleasure to meet you, Alex. Why don't you show him to the guest rooms?" Axel frowned.

"No, no, it's _Axel_, grandma," Roxas said, "And we were planning on sharing a bedroom. He's my-"

"Oh, that's what I said honey!" she said, hitting Roxas' arm playfully. "Well don't just stand out here in the cold! Get inside!" Roxas glanced back at Axel. The red-head looked irked, just before the two went inside. "Go ahead and take your time," Kairi called, "Your aunt won't be arriving until tomorrow."

"Okay, grandma," Roxas said as he and Axel slipped off their shoes and he led the red-head upstairs. Axel took note of the interior, frowning again. It looked like it was from about a century ago which would have been cool, had it not been almost entirely pink inside too.

The two stopped at a room at the end of the hall and Roxas opened the door. Axel was pleased to see that the room was white, though almost blindingly so.

"This was my mother's room, so my grandma always lets me stay in here," he explained. Axel nodded, closing the door behind him. This room, like the rest, continued with the dollhouse theme. All of the furniture was ornate and feminine. Axel sighed and set down his bag- the only black thing in the room… and the entire house. "Don't you like it?" Roxas asked.

"It's like being in a giant pink dollhouse, Rox."

"…Yeah…" Roxas replied. "Guess I've gotten used to it." Axel sighed. "Hey, c'mon, it's not that bad," he insisted, seeing the red-head pout again.

Axel blinked in surprise when the blond gripped his hand, leading him over to the bed and pushing him down. The red-head smirked when the smaller boy straddled him.

"Trying to make up for it?" he asked as Roxas gripped his shoulders. The blond paused, frowning.

"Maybe," he whispered, halfway smiling before gripping those fiery locks, "or… maybe I'm just excited to finally be alone with you," he whispered before closing the space between them. Axel smirked as their lips fitted together then opened his mouth, allowing the blond to kiss him. Roxas deepened the kiss but gasped as hands snaked their way down his sides, working their way into his back pockets before squeezing. Axel took it as an invitation, pulling him closer and just as he was taking control and delving deeper into Roxas' mouth, a soft knock came from their door and they quickly pulled apart.

The door opened as they righted themselves and Roxas' grandmother came in with a plate of something. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but, I thought you boys would like some banana-nut bread!" she said smiling pleasantly. Axel frowned deeply.

"Thank you so much, grandma," Roxas said, smiling innocently, "but we shouldn't- Axel's allergic to nuts."

"Well at least have some milk then, dear."

"…Axel's allergic to dairy products too."

"Oh my, maybe that's why he looks so malnourished." The red-head blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you do dear- you're so thin, it's almost sinful!" Axel closed his eyes for a long time.

"I need a cigarette," he muttered, beginning to walk toward the door. "Excuse me." He stopped when the old woman began to tsk.

"Disgusting habits too? Oh my…" The red-head bit the inside of his cheek, restraining himself. "Make sure you go outside." Axel nodded and continued on his way.

--

Axel took a long drag of his cigarette as he stood on Roxas' grandmother's porch. It was snowing harder. The red-head glanced to the side when the door opened, seeing a familiar blond come outside.

"Hey, Axe," said blond said, approaching him and standing next to him. Axel exhaled, making sure to angle his head so that the smoke wouldn't blow into Roxas' face.

"Hey." The blond wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"I'm sorry. What my grandma said was uncalled for." Axel glanced at his blond, taking another drag.

"Yeah," he said, exhaling the smoke once again. "It was." The smaller boy winced so he lent down. "But it's not your fault," he whispered in Roxas' ear, "So don't worry about it."

"I just… I want you two to get along."

"What makes you think we aren't?"

"…it looked like you were trying really hard to keep from punching her earlier," the blond whispered. Axel glanced at the blond for a long time.

"Points for the ever observant Roxy," the red-head replied.

"Axel!"

"Okay fine," he said, finishing his cigarette, "I'll go ask if she needs help making supper or something, okay?"

"Thank you," the blond replied.

"Oh don't thank me honey," the red-head whispered in the smaller boy's ear, "You'll be making it up to me tonight," slipping away before his lover could respond.

--

Axel took off his shoes then found himself looking for the kitchen. Once he'd found it, and Roxas' grandmother, he decided to extend his offer to help. Kairi was reaching for something far too high for her to reach and the red-head came up behind her, getting it for her.

"Here-" he said, handing it to her. "Would you like some h-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asked, hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon. Axel couldn't do anything but blink stupidly in surprise before she continued scolding him. "Wash your hands before touching food! Especially since you were just smoking!"

Axel turned away, taking a deep breath to calm down and obediently washed his hands in the sink with soap and water, muttering under his breath about the crazy old ladies and hypocrites as he did. Pluto was in the kitchen, which the red-head was certain was unsanitary.

"Okay… my hands are clean. Now- I was going to ask if you needed any help cooking supper."

"No, I'll manage just fine," she replied, shooing him out of the kitchen, despite the red-head's protests and shutting the door in his face.

"…the hell?" Axel said, staring at the door for a long time.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, seeing the red-head. "What're you doing?"

"She-she hit me with a spoon and shooed me out!" the older boy replied still dumbstruck. Roxas gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Rox. She hit me with a spoon." A blond eyebrow rose.

"Did you wash your hands before touching any food?"

"God! You're siding with her?!" Axel whispered furiously, beginning to storm off. Roxas gripped his hand, making him pause.

"Okay, I'm sorry- I was just wondering why she'd hit you with a spoon," leading him into the living room and sitting him down on the pink sofa, hoping to calm him down. "Where did she hit you?"

Axel touched the spot, wincing. Looks could be deceiving. Kairi, despite her size, had hit him hard. He looked at the blond questioningly when he lowered his hand and then kissed the spot in the red-head's mass of fiery hair. "Better?" he whispered. Axel crossed his arms, still pouting and hating that Roxas was treating him like a child.

"No."

"Mm, I can't make it up to you at all?" The red-head closed his eyes, turning his head to the side and 'humph'ing. "Aw, Axe, don't be like that," the blond whispered, leaning in closer so his breath was ghosting across the red-head's lips. Axel didn't budge so Roxas gripped his shoulders then roughly shoved him down, making him lie on the eighteenth century styled sofa, and straddled him. Widened emeralds stared up at the beautiful boy, just before he kissed the red-head forcefully.

"R-Rox?" he questioned. The red-head gasped just before the blond smirked wildly and licked the older boy's lips. It wasn't often that he could surprise Axel like this.

"Why wait until tonight to start making it up to you, my love? Clearly you're distressed and need a release now," Roxas whispered, biting and sucking on the red-head's lower lip before kissing him again and making the red-head moan into his mouth. The blond didn't pull back until moments later, a trail of salvia still connecting them. When Axel didn't respond quickly enough, Roxas claimed the red-head's lips for a third time. They parted too soon, leaving the red-head wanting more, and just as the blond was about to kiss his lover again, his grandmother called his name.

"Roxas? Roxas where are you? Supper's ready!" The blond covered the red-head's mouth and sat up, peering over the back of the couch just before Kairi peered into the room. "Oh, there you are, sweetie! Where's your friend?"

"Axel?" He asked, "Uhm, he's in the bathroom," he said convincingly. "I'll let him know when he's done then we'll be right there okay?" Kairi nodded, peering into the empty restroom.

"Why didn't he use this one?" Roxas shrugged.

"He must not have seen it."

"Okay… Try not to take too long okay?"

"Alright," Roxas replied, "we'll be there soon."

As soon as she was gone he lent back down, gripping either side of Axel's face. "I _must_ be rubbing off on you- you just lied to your grandmother," Axel said, smirking amusedly. Roxas flushed and Axel craned his neck, kissing the blond briefly. "When are you going to tell her that we're more than friends?"

"Tomorrow, at Christmas eve dinner when my aunt's arrived," Roxas whispered. The red-head smiled.

"Alright- now we'd better go before she comes looking for us again." Roxas nodded in agreement.

--

Roxas' face lit up when he saw that his grandmother had made his favorite- Spaghetti and meatballs.

"I hope it's alright, honey," she said as they sat at the table, "I had to alter the recipe." Axel frowned when she glanced at him as she said it but Roxas didn't seem to notice and the blond gripped the other two's hands, thanking her before leading grace.

"I think it's even better than usual, grandma," Roxas said, smiling widely as he tried it. "Maybe Axel's allergies are a good thing." The old woman smiled at Roxas but didn't say anything else for the rest of the meal.

--

"My, you _must've_ enjoyed it, there aren't any leftovers," she commented as they finished. Roxas smiled widely.

"Yeah, it was great! Thank you. Do you want Axel and I to do the dishes since you cooked?"

"No, I can get them, dear," she said smiling at Roxas warmly, "But thanks for the offer honey. I don't get many offers for help." The blond stood, hugging her as Axel frowned deeply at the statement. He'd offered to help and had gotten hit with a spoon.

"Are you sure?" The old woman smiled, hugging Roxas back.

"Of course- you two are excused."

Roxas and Axel gathered the dishes together, taking them to the kitchen before going upstairs, quite eagerly. They walked into Roxas' mother's bedroom and Axel let himself fall onto the bed, closing his eyes as Roxas locked the bedroom door behind them.

Roxas sat next to the red-head. "Are you tired?" he asked. Axel shook his head.

"Frustrated… in more ways than one. I think I need another cigarette."

"Grandma will kill you if you smoke in her house…" Axel groaned before hesitantly opening his eyes and digging in his pockets. When he found what he was looking for, he took out a cigarette and began to chew on it.

"Maybe I'll just go to bed then." Roxas looked at him amusedly.

"Alright," he said taking the cigarette out of the red-head's mouth and putting it on the nightstand, "Let's go to bed." Axel was about to protest, already missing the object that had been taken away but got cut off when a pair of soft lips pressed against his.

"Is 'let's go to bed' code for 'let's have some fun'?" the red-head asked against the blond's lips, raising an eyebrow. Roxas smiled furtively.

"_Maybe_," he whispered, standing and slowly walking toward the door, turning off the light. Axel smirked when a familiar weight pressed against him and after a few moments, when his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he pulled the blond with him further onto the bed before kissing him slowly. The red-head pressed Roxas into the mattress, deepening the kiss and exploring the smaller boy's mouth thoroughly.

Soon, their shirts were discarded, skin pressing against skin, kissing all the while. They parted briefly just before Axel began to work on the other boy's neck, being careful not to leave marks, and Roxas whispered the red-head's name passionately, arching his back. The blond moaned when Axel worked his way down his chest and his teeth claimed a sensitive nipple.

"Shh, we wouldn't want grandma to hear, would we?" he whispered, pulling back briefly. Roxas nodded, covering his mouth as the older boy resumed his ministrations, making muffled noises of approval.

The blond shuddered, closing his eyes as Axel's hands traveled lower and lower and then one slipped past his pants and boxers, stroking is length gently, making his body spasm. The blond moaned as the red-head continued to play with him until he unexpectedly stopped.

"W-why'd you stop?" Roxas began to question, stopping when he heard the cows across the road mooing like crazy. The red-head took his hand away and they stopped. The lovers stared at each other for a long moment and then the red-head attempted to continue. As soon as Axel's fingers slipped into Roxas' boxers, they started up again, louder each time the red-head attempted. "…You've got to be kidding me…" Roxas muttered.

"Horny bastards," Axel murmured. "Sorry babe, mood's been killed for me." The blond sighed heavily.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah… if the cows shut up long enough," the red-head replied, getting under the covers. Roxas joined him, wrapping his arms around the older boy as Axel covered them with the bed-spread.

"Goodnight then, Axel," the blond whispered under the sheets. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rox," the red-head whispered, pulling the smaller boy closer.

--

Axel and Roxas woke the next morning, not because they were ready to, but because someone was knocking loudly on their door.

"Roxas, Axel breakfast is ready!" They groaned, more loudly when they saw that it was six in the morning. They hadn't fallen asleep until two because of the cows. The red-head cursed under his breath as the blond sat up when the knocking persisted.

"Okay, grandma," Roxas called, "give us a minute." Axel groaned.

"Are you serious?" Roxas sighed, lying back down.

"Let's just eat and then we can come back and take a nap," the blond whispered.

"Why don't we just skip breakfast and sleep?" the red-head asked. Roxas frowned.

"I'm trying be respectful, Axel."

"Okay… fine, let's have breakfast," the red-head sighed.

Roxas sat up, going to his bag and finding a clean shirt, making himself look presentable as Axel did the same. He glanced at Axel, smiling as the red-head tried, with no avail, to tame his mass of spikes. The blond laughed lightly when the older boy finally gave up, tying his hair into a low ponytail. A delicate eyebrow rose.

"What?"

Roxas smiled widely, going up to the red-head. Axel blinked in surprise when his boyfriend kissed his cheek and then sauntered toward the door without a word.

"Rox?" The blond laughed lightly. "Aw, c'mon," the red-head said, pouting. Roxas' smile widened.

"You're just so cute," he said as Axel approached him. The red-head blinked.

"Cute?"

"Yeah," the blond replied, taking the other's hand, "cute," he whispered, kissing the red-head slowly before unlocking the door. "Now let's have some breakfast and then sleep some more." Axel smiled.

"Sounds like a great agenda," he whispered back as Roxas lead him down the hall and then toward the kitchen, a floor below.

--

"Oh there you are! I was afraid you'd fallen asleep again," Roxas' grandmother said as they entered the kitchen. Roxas dropped Axel's hand when he saw who else had joined them.

"Olette!" he said happily, running to his aunt and hugging her tightly. Her four year old son, Pence, was with her. "Where's Hayner?" Roxas asked, referring to her husband.

"Roxas, good to see you," she said laughing lightly, "He couldn't make it- he has to work. You don't get much time off when you manage a clothing store." Roxas nodded. "Who did you bring with you honey?" she asked. Roxas smiled widely.

"Olette, this is Axel, Axel this is my aunt, Olette," he said excitedly. Axel approached them and then shook the woman's hand. She was pretty, having vivid green eyes and long brown hair.

"Pleased to meet you," Axel said, smiling pleasantly. Olette returned the smile.

"You too, Axel," she replied.

"When did you get here?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, about an hour ago," The brunette replied. "So mom made breakfast." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, bright and early," he joked. "Axel and I were going to sleep some more after eating- the cows kept us up last night." Olette nodded in understanding.

"Well, shall we eat then?" she asked, glancing at the food that was already spread out across the table. There were pancakes, French toast, toast, biscuits, gravy, eggs, bacon, and ham, a variety of jams, juice and milk.

"Wow grandma, you went all out," Roxas said before glancing at Axel. "Axe, you shouldn't have the French toast or the pancakes." Axel nodded, sitting next to the blond as he sat.

"Why can't he eat them?" Olette asked.

"Allergies," the red-head explained. "I'm allergic to dairy, nuts, and, cherries."

The brunette nodded in understanding as they began to serve themselves to the food. Axel settled for orange juice, toast with orange marmalade and eggs. Roxas had the same but with strawberry jam.

"Roxas, honey, why are you so careful as to not to eat anything Axel's allergic to?" his grandmother asked unexpectedly. Roxas flushed slightly.

"Uhm, well," He said, flush deepening, "I don't think it's fair to eat the things he can't have in front of him," he said. Truthfully, if he ate anything the red-head was allergic to and then were to kiss him, chances were very high that the red-head would have an allergic reaction, his throat would swell up and he'd die.

"Yeah, that makes sense, mom," Olette said, glancing at her mother. Kairi only halfway looked convinced.

"Yeah, I suppose," she said, taking a bite of her pancake, glaring at Axel when no one was looking.

--

"I think your grandma hates my guts, babe," Axel said. They'd finished breakfast and were standing outside as the red-head had a cigarette. Roxas blinked.

"Why do you think that?" he asked. Axel took a drag of his cigarette.

"Just a hunch," he said, blowing out the smoke. "I don't think her interrupting us is on accident and I'm slightly suspicious that she'll try to poison me with something I'm allergic to." Roxas scoffed.

"I think you're being silly."

"Why does she keep glaring at me then? Serious, I think she was plotting how to kill me at breakfast."

Before Roxas could respond, the door opened and Axel muttered 'speak of the devil' under his breath as Roxas' grandmother came outside.

"Roxas honey," she said, holding an empty carton of milk, "It seems that we're out of milk and I'll need some for tonight. I could've sworn this was full…" she said, staring at it perplexedly. "I know that you wanted to rest some more but… do you think that you and… Axel… could run into town and get some more?"

"Okay grandma," Roxas said going to her and kissing her cheek. "We'll go as soon as Axel's done." The old lady smiled.

"Thank you honey," she said, going back inside. Roxas turned back to his lover and blinked in surprise. The red-head was already ready. And smirking widely. Roxas regarded him, suspicion rising.

"What did you do?" Axel's impossibly wide smirk widened.

"What makes you think that I did something?" he asked innocently. Roxas' eyes narrowed.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. Now fess up."

"Guess," he said, zipping up his coat further and then walking toward the car. Roxas followed, unlocking the car as they went.

"Axel," he said warningly, the red-head glanced back at him.

"Just guess," he said, getting into the car. Roxas followed suit.

"How am I supposed to…?" he began to ask, eyes suddenly going wide. "It was the milk wasn't it?" That smirk turned into a Cheshire grin. "Axel you didn't!" The red-head leant in.

"How else was I going to get to be _alone_ with you without it being suspicious?" he asked, gripping the blond's neck and pulling him into a fiery kiss. Roxas pushed back forcibly.

"I can't believe you dumped a gallon of milk down the drain!"

"Relax, Rox, I'll buy her a new gallon of _poison_," he said, referring to milk in his usual manner and making a disgusted face. "I just wanted to get away- no crazy old ladies, and no fucking horny ass cows." Roxas calmed then smiled slightly, starting the car, letting it warm up so the snow and ice would melt off.

"You could've just said you wanted to go for a drive," he said.

"In the snow?" Roxas blinked.

"Guess I hadn't thought of that…"

"Trust me, I thought of a lot of different things." Roxas smirked, leaning closer.

"So, you've got me all alone. Now what?" he asked, lips brushing against the red-head's. Axel pushed the blond away.

"Not yet," he whispered in his ear. "We're going to drive a mile or two away. Then your ass is mine." Roxas chuckled amusedly.

"_Is_ it now?" Axel smirked in response then leaned back in his seat. The red-head frowned.

"Your seats are fabric," he said, frowning more deeply as Roxas turned on his windshield wipers, and began to drive cautiously.

"That's a bad thing?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they won't clean up easily after." The red-head smirked when Roxas hit the break and the car slid slightly out of control. He opened his eyes, smirk widening when he saw that Roxas was blushing furiously. "We should find an abandoned house." Roxas' blush deepened.

"And you thought the _cows_ were horny…" the blond muttered.

"Oh you know you want to." Roxas gasped when a hand slipped past his pants and boxers, groping him inappropriately.

"_Nng_, fine, but keep your hands to yourself while I'm driving," he said, pulling that hand out of his pants. "There's an abandoned house down the road. Will that appease you?" The red-head smirked.

"Maybe." Roxas rolled his eyes then resumed driving.

--

-TBC-

A/N: I wanted this to be a one-shot… but it doesn't really matter anymore since I'm way past my deadline and now I'm feelin' like making it a two-shot. Perhaps it'll help my progress and quell my slight writer's block.

I'd appreciate it oh so much if you told me what you think. So; love it? Hate it? Wanna read more? Let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "Okay... fine. Christmas at your grandma's can't be that bad... right?" Axel asks his boyfriend, Roxas, with some reluctance, after much pleading from the blond. How sadly mistaken he is. Akuroku, Soriku

A/n: Yeah… I know… I suck. But here's another attempt to work on this since so many of you have asked for it ]: I sincerely apologize. I've actually started this up again and lost it three times, which did not help with the writer's block at _all_.

Thank you for the support with the first part. I hope you'll enjoy this part as well.  
Oh and, I tried to match the writing style… since it's been so long.

**Christmas at Grandma's**

Part 2

They found the perfect house- the one Roxas had mentioned earlier- stopping as the snow began to temporarily let up. It looked like it'd be easy enough to break into being that the door to the garage, which was attached to the house, was broken and they could easily slip inside. It was also easy to tell that it was vacant, being that there was a hole in the roof, but it also looked sturdy enough that it wouldn't collapse. Roxas had hoped so, anyway.

Axel and Roxas got out of the car, locking it behind them and leaving the newly bought gallon of milk in the trunk. The blond took his lover's hand and they walked to the garage, getting inside with ease. It was empty except for a few old doors lying in the corner, which Roxas assumed belonged to the house, and some junk littered here and there.

The blond allowed the red-head to lead him to the door that belonged to the house. Axel opened the screen door then gave the wooden door's handle a testing turn. It opened with ease and they stepped inside what looked like the living room. Roxas squeezed the taller boy's hand.

"Let's look around," he whispered. Axel nodded.

They began to explore the house, going from room to room. It was empty except for old fashioned white curtains hanging on the windows and rust colored shaggy carpet on the floor. Really, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it until they came across the bathroom, seeing that it was at a peculiar angle, sloping downward.

"The foundation must be bad on this half of the house," Roxas said aloud before opening a door. He blinked, glancing up at Axel when he saw that there was another door behind it. The red-head opened it and they found themselves in the living room once again.

"Peculiar house," the red-head muttered, "I like it though," he said, smiling at the smaller boy.

"Yeah, cos we're alone," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. Axel smirked bending toward the other boy.

"I love how quick you are, Rox," he whispered, pressing his lips to the blond's. Roxas halfway smiled then closed his eyes, opening his mouth for the other boy when a tongue slowly ran along his lower lip. He found himself moaning into the red-head's mouth as their tongues intermingled and began to clash. The red-head gripped the blond then deepened the kiss and Roxas began to get lost. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, moaning again, just before Axel broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting them. Roxas frowned deeply.

"This floor had better be clean." The red-head chuckled, closing the space between them for second time, raising Roxas' shirt and slipping a hand under it. Roxas shuddered when fingers slowly ran across his nipples, hardening and then pinching them roughly, giving them a sharp twist.

"Would it make you feel better if I offered to let you lie on my jacket?" the red-head whispered.

"Yes," the blond whispered back without hesitation. The red-head began to laugh lightly again.

"Alright," he said, slipping his hands out of Roxas' shirt and taking off his jacket. He laid the trench-coat-like jacket down flat on the floor, resting Roxas on top of it. The red-head smirked. "Better?" Said blond rolled his eyes then smirked up at the red-head, gripping that fiery hair and pulling him closer.

"I _suppose_," he whispered back. Axel's smirk widened just before their lips fitted together once again. The red-head's tongue ran across the blond's lower lip, practically begging for entrance, which Roxas readily granted. The smaller boy's eyes fluttered shut and soon he was mewling under the other boy, begging for more.

Axel kissed the smaller boy hungrily, more than ready to give the blond what he wanted. Roxas moaned into the red-head's mouth, just before they parted and he began to tremor in anticipation as the red-head's hands slid up his shirt for a second time, this time to discard it.

_"Axelll,"_ the blond moaned, gently tossing his head from side to side as the older boy reclaimed those pink stubs, this time with his hot mouth. Roxas gasped, body shaking, as he began to suckle harshly. The red-head was being rougher than usual.

"Yes?" Axel asked innocently, unbuttoning and unzipping Roxas' pants. The blond moaned again as the red-head's hand slipped past his boxers, beginning to stroke him. Roxas arched his back as the older boy kissed him, squirming as Axel's hand wrapped around him and began to move up and down slowly.

"F-faster," the blond breathed in between kisses. Axel smirked, kissing his lover hard before complying. They only broke apart again to hastily remove the rest of their clothing and then the red-head straddled the blond again, grinding his hips into the smaller boy's. The red-head smirked when Roxas made a noise of approval then kissed the blond once more, preparing him with his own pre cum. The frigid air barely registered against their heated skin.

"Ready?" he asked, shifting. Roxas nodded as the red-head pulled his fingers out and then raised and spread his legs. The blond gasped as something hot and hard pressed against him before beginning to enter his body and he and Axel became one. The smaller boy reached up, gripping those fiery locks and kissing the red-head sensually.

"You can move. I'm ready," he whispered against Axel's lips. The red-head smirked in response before pulling out nearly completely and then thrusting back into the smaller boy forcefully, sending jolts up and down Roxas' spine. Roxas moaned continually with each thrust as the two created a familiar rhythm until their lips fitted together and the red-head kissed him forcefully.

The smaller boy trembled, moaning into his lover's mouth when a hand gripped his unattended erection, pumping in time with the thrusting. _"Ah-haaxelll," _he moaned, face horribly flushed when the red-head pulled back. Said red-head smirked, moving his hand faster when the blond gripped him tightly and legs wrapped around his waist.

_"Roxas,"_ he whispered into the blond's ear in response before beginning to play with it. The smaller boy gripped those fiery locks as a tongue traced the inner shell before proceeding to explore the rest of his ear thoroughly. The blond began to tremble and the red-head gave Roxas' erection one final forceful tug before the smaller boy came all over his hand. Axel moaned into the blond's ear as his lover's muscles constricted around him with his release, trusting a few more times before coming as well, filling the blond and collapsing on top of the smaller boy.

Once he'd caught his breath, Roxas listened to his lover's racing heart, smiling happily.

"S-satisfied?" he asked softly. The red-head smirked tiredly, propping himself up so he could look down at the other boy.

"Maybe," he whispered back. Roxas laughed lightly before reaching up and gripping the red-head's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you Axe," he whispered. The red-head's smirk widened.

"Yeah you'd better." The blond scoffed and Axel smiled softly.

"I love you too, Rox."

xXx

"Roxas! What kept you?! Why didn't you pick up the phone when I called?! I was worried sick!" Was Roxas' greeting from his grandmother as he handed her the newly bought milk. He'd found her in the kitchen. The blond blinked.

"You called..?" he asked, digging in his pockets and retrieving his phone. She'd called several times. The blond checked his settings, blushing as he did. He must not have heard it when he and Axel were… otherwise occupied… "I'm sorry grandma, I must've left my phone in the car when you called," he said, glancing back at Axel. The old woman nodded slowly, unconvinced.

"Okay, Roxas. I need to start supper now, dear, you're excused. Thank you for getting the milk for me, honey." The blond nodded and he and Axel began to head for the living room. "Axel, honey," she said, making the red-head stop, "I need your help." The red-head glanced at the blond. Roxas nodded, indicating that he should go and Axel closed his eyes, really wishing he were elsewhere, but stayed to help nonetheless.

xXx

Roxas' grandmother began to prepare the food, not asking Axel to help in any way shape or form. After about twenty minutes, the red-head began to get irritated. He was not fond of having his time be wasted.

"May I be excused, since you don't seem to need-" he started to ask but stopped when the old woman turned, crossed her arms and glared at him murderously.

"I know what you're up to and I want you stay away from my Roxas," she stated coldly. Axel gaped at her.

"…What?"

"Just the way you look at him, it's obvious that you want to lead him astray!" she continued, as if she'd been holding it in for a long time.

"What the-"

"Down a thorny path of sin! You… you, delinquent!" She accused. Axel felt his left eye twitch and he leant in dangerously close, gripping either side of the counter.

"Newsflash _grandma_, Roxas and I have been dating for over a year. Get over it." He didn't even see her grip her rolling pin and before he could realize what she was doing, Roxas' grandmother hit him in the back of the head with it.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Axel yelled as she hit him with it, again.

"Blasphemy! My precious Roxas would never be one of _those_ people!" She yelled, hitting him again with each word. Said blond, hearing the commotion, graced them with his presence.

"What's going on in here? I heard yelling and… grandma why are you hitting Axel with your rolling pin?"

"Because he's a liar!" Roxas looked at Axel questioningly, his aunt coming up behind him. Axel was shaking from anger. "There's no way that you'd be like _those two!"_

"…those two…? My parents!?" Roxas questioned, his blue oceans blazing with fury as he marched into the kitchen.

"Yes! Sora and Riku! Living in such a sinful way!" she spat. The small blond closed his eyes for a long time then stepped in between his grandmother and his lover and calmly took the rolling pin from her hand.

"Grandma," he said softly, but in a way that demanded her attention, gripping her shoulders, "never before have I been ashamed to be part of your family." The statement seemed to bring the old woman back down to earth a little and shades of blue locked. "I brought Axel here because he _is_ my boyfriend and I wanted him to be accepted by the rest of my family. Clearly I was hoping for too much." Kairi opened her mouth but before she could interrupt, Roxas did, "Let me finish. Not only have you crossed the line repeatedly by how you've been treating Axel but you also insulted my parents. My _fathers_, who by the way are the best parents I could have _ever_ asked for," he said, continuing in that calm, soft tone, though he looked quite angry. "Axel and I will be leaving and we're not coming back," the blond said, pulling away, gripping Axel's hand and brushing past his shocked aunt, leading the red-head upstairs.

The two got to Roxas' mother's room and Roxas broke down. Axel gripped the crying blond, letting him cry into his chest.

"Hey, shh, it'll be okay, Rox," he whispered. The blond returned the red-head's embrace, crying harder until he couldn't anymore. Axel patted his back until he'd calmed down, whispering comforting things. "Let's pack, okay?" he whispered. Roxas nodded, pulling away and numbly beginning to gather his belongings.

xXx

Axel and Roxas descended the stairs, bags in hand, the blond trying his hardest to ignore the pleads from his aunt not to go. "Roxas it's storming!" she said, just before the blond opened the door. A blast of snow flew into the house and the lovers stared, dumbstruck. It was a whiteout.

"Please stay, honey," Roxas heard, turning and seeing his grandmother behind them, "It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." The blond stepped between her and Axel.

"What about Axel?" he asked. She glanced away.

"He can stay too," she mumbled.

"No. Don't say that unless you mean it," Roxas said sharply. Kairi looked up, her eyes locking with hardened cerulean.

"I want you both to stay, honey. I'm sorry, Axel. I'm trying to digest what the two of you said." Roxas glanced back at the red-head.

"Do you want to stay?" he asked. The red-head shrugged.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" he asked.

"I'm sure the neighbors across the road would be happy to have us. They're rather fond of me." Axel blinked in surprise and, as much as he would've loved to accept option number two, he knew what it'd mean to the blond if he declined it. He glanced at Kairi.

She looked anxious.

Good.

"No, let's stay here." Roxas smiled at the red-head as he shut the door. Roxas' grandmother looked grateful for the second chance. The blond gripped Axel's hand.

"Honey, I-" she started. Roxas regarded her cooly as she faltered, seeing that he was holding Axel's hand.

"Axel and I are going upstairs," he said softly. The old woman nodded as they slipped past her and they went up the stairs without a backward glance.

xXx

Axel shifted uncomfortably, beginning to play with his lighter- a nervous habit. The blond had been smiling at him for a good five minutes at least and it was unnerving.

"What?" he asked, finally.

"Thank you," he said, gripping Axel's free hand, "For being the better person." The red-head shrugged.

"I did it for you," he muttered. The grip on his hand tightened and emerald locked with sapphire as the red-head put out the lighter.

"Really?" he whispered. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, really," he said, smiling and leaning toward the blond. "I love you, Rox," he whispered, "and I want you to be happy." The blond smiled before their small moment was interrupted. Both glanced at the door when a soft knock came from it. "Better go get that," Axel whispered. Roxas pouted.

"I don't want to," he whispered back. Axel smiled softly, kissing the blond's cheek then giving him a nudge. Roxas closed his eyes, otherwise not moving. "Come in," he called loudly. The red-head looked slightly surprised- usually the blond was so respectful.

The door opened and they were surprised to see Roxas' aunt. Pluto was at her heels.

"Olette?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow. The brunette was smiling.

"Hi Roxas, hi Axel," she said softly, walking into the room and stopping in front of them. The lovers glanced at one another then each blinked in surprise when she bent down and hugged them. "I just wanted to say that I like Axel and I approve, honey," she whispered. Roxas hugged her back, smiling all the while. "Naminé would've liked him too," she whispered, softer yet as she pulled back, gripping either boy's hand. Her eyes were shining.

"Thank you, Olette," Axel said as Roxas' smile faded and he found himself wishing that his mother could have met the red-head. The brunette nodded.

"Of course, Axel," she replied before pausing. "Please… try to give mom some time," she said quietly, "She's old fashioned and religious but with time, I think she'll accept you too."

Axel halfway smiled. "I hope so," he said quietly. Olette hugged them each once more.

"Please, don't let what happened cause bitterness. We both love you, Roxas, and we want to be a part of your life and the life of the man you decide to spend it with." Roxas laughed.

"Olette, I'm bi," he said, smiling as he gripped Axel's hand. "I think this one's a keeper though," kissing Axel's cheek. Olette laughed as well.

"Definitely," she replied, making the red-head smile. "I'll leave you alone now. I just wanted to let you know that I approve and I'm keeping my fingers crossed for mom accepting it too." Roxas smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome honey," she said as she exited, closing the door behind her. Axel smiled down at his blond and Roxas' smile widened.

"I'm a keeper am I?" Roxas laughed.

"Of course," he whispered. Axel pulled the blond closer, taking him with him as he lay down. The red-head smiled as the blond snuggled into his side.

"Hey, Rox," he whispered, smiling tiredly.

"Yeah, Axe?"

"Let's finally take that nap." Roxas laughed lightly for a second time.

"Okay."

xXx

Roxas woke to knocking.

"Roxas …Axel… Dinner's ready," the blond's grandmother called through the door.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute," Roxas called, stretching lazily before glancing at the red-head. He smiled softly at the peaceful face beside his own.

"_Axel_," he whispered in the other boy's ear. The red-head shook his head, snuggled closer, and Roxas' smile widened. Gently he grasped his lover's shoulder, shaking him. "Wake up, baby," he said into the red-head's ear. Axel huffed.

"Don't wanna," he mumbled into Roxas' chest. The blond laughed.

"Dinner's ready, they're waiting for us." Bleary green eyes locked with ocean blue. Roxas smiled, kissing the red-head briefly before pulling away. "C'mon. We need to go eat." Axel sighed.

"You're so bossy," he whined. Roxas laughed.

"You'll get over it." The red-head pouted and feigned hurt. Axel's stomach growled and the smaller boy smiled knowingly. "You can't tell me you're not hungry," he whispered, tugging Axel with him toward the door. The red-head followed.

"Okay, fine," he conceded as his stomach growled for a second time. Roxas' smile simply widened.

xXx

The meal went without incident. They said grace, ate, conversed and when they were finished, Kairi hurried into the kitchen to get dessert, serving each person in turn—Pence, Olette, Roxas and then she paused when she got to Axel.

"Axel, honey, I made this special dessert for everyone because of your allergies," Kairi said sweetly, putting a plate in front of him with the most perfect looking dessert he'd ever seen on it.

"Oh, uh, I don't usually eat dessert…" The old woman blinked, almost looking offended.

"I made it just for _you,_ eat up! _I insist!_ I certainly don't need it, if you won't eat it."

"Ahaha uh…" He glanced at Roxas who smiled at him reassuringly. "Okay then…" She smiled, watching as he took his first bite and then another. Axel had a sinking feeling when her smile widened as he ate more before resuming her place at the table.

"That was thoughtful of you, mom," Olette commented. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"It's really good, too." Axel nodded in agreement. He was being silly, Kairi wouldn't try to _kill_ him. She wouldn't go _that_ far to get him out of Roxas' life. He froze when his tongue began to tingle and he stared at Kairi. The old woman smiled. Axel swore he saw a glint in her eye and the red-head regretted every positive thought he'd had toward her. He bit his lower lip. Maybe he was imagining things. Maybe… The tingling spread, along with a nauseated feeling and escalated quickly.

"Rox… I feel funny…" The blond gazed at his lover curiously, eyes widening immediately when Axel grasped his throat, beginning to breathe funny.

"Axel? Oh God!" The red-head gasped, already struggling to breathe.

"R-Rox epi-," he wheezed. Roxas dashed to the stairs, his chair crashing to the floor in the process, taking them two at a time before finally getting to his mother's old room and rummaging in Axel's bag. Finding the medicine and racing back down, he stuck the first epipen into the, now struggling for consciousness, red-head's leg and then the other into the other leg. Axel was so severely allergic that he required two.

Olette was hovering over Axel protectively, none of them daring to perform CPR if the red-head were to need it because they weren't entirely certain of if they'd eaten something Axel was allergic to, while Pence wailed because of the commotion. Roxas was in hysterics as time raced and the red-head became unresponsive.

"Mom! How could you!" Olette accused.

"I was protecting Roxas! That _thing_ needs to stay away from my grandson!" Roxas stared at his grandmother in disbelief. Axel had been right. About everything. If he died, Roxas would never forgive himself.

"I hate you!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face with renewed vigor. "I love him!"

"Baby you're confused, he's leading you down a wicked path that will damn you."

"Why are you judging him?! You don't know anything about Axel!" There was a weak groan beside him and Roxas gasped. "Axel!" The red-head groaned again as Roxas hugged him. Kairi bristled but before another word could be said, Olette was leading the woman into the kitchen and sending Roxas an extremely apologetic look.

"I feel like I drank a glass of milk," the red-head muttered from his chair. Roxas shook his head.

"It was the dessert," he murmured guiltily, still scared to death. Axel gave a pained chuckle.

"I _knew_ she was out to get me."

"Hey, shh," Roxas whispered gently, stroking the red-head's face as he searched for his phone. He needed to call 911. He didn't want Axel to die from anaphylactic shock. He quickly called, giving them the address and telling them what was wrong. Axel groaned sluggishly. His neck and face were swollen and blotchy.

"Babe, I don't feel so hot."

"The ambulance is on its way," the blond murmured soothingly. Then he closed his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"You'll make it up to me," the red-head teased. Roxas couldn't help but smile a little.

"I mean it though, I'm really sorry." Axel shook his head.

"You're not the one that tried to kill me, baby."

"I know but… I should have listened to you. I'll never forgive myself if… I-if…"

"Hey, I'm tough," the red-head replied, cracking a weak grin. "See, I'm still kicking," he said, kicking his foot for emphasis. "It'll take more than that to kill me." Roxas sobbed, wiping his eyes.

"I bet you hate Christmas even more, now."

"What's to hate?" The red-head asked, wanting to cheer the blond up, "Horny cows, giant pink dollhouses with matching pink barns, crazy old ladies? Certainly not any of those." Roxas laughed a little more. "As long as I'm with you, it's alright." Axel smiled tiredly. "Thanks for sticking up for me, by the way, I appreciate it."

The door to the kitchen opened, making Roxas tense, and Olette came out with a glass of water, bringing it to Axel who eyed it warily. "It's safe, I promise." The red-head nodded.

"Much appreciated." Sitting up a bit more, he took a drink.

"Roxas, honey, if you want to go get your stuff… I'll watch over Axel." The blond bit his lower lip, nodding. Hurriedly, he went upstairs. Axel closed his eyes, sighing.

"So, Kairi must _really_ hate me, eh?" Olette bit her lower lip before shaking her head.

"Mom's never approved of gay love. I'm sorry, Axel." The red-head shrugged.

"I'm more sorry for Roxas. I tried to tell him that she hated me but he had a lot of love respect for her and didn't want to believe me …until now. I think she really upset him." The brunette bit her lower lip.

"I just hope that he can forgive us someday." Axel smiled a bit.

"I'll see if I can persuade him. Besides, it isn't your fault and, if I can forgive Kairi for Roxas then he should be able to." Olette smiled at the red-head fondly.

"I can see why Roxas loves you." Axel laughed for a few moments before pulling himself together enough to speak again.

"Nah, it was more of a gradual thing. See, we've been best friends for forever. Once you've been exposed to my sparkling personality, I'm irresistible," he teased. Olette laughed just as Roxas came into the room. Axel smiled brightly at him. "Hey, Roxy baby." The blond blushed, looking embarrassed. Then, concern laced his features.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, Olette's been cheering me up." Roxas smiled gratefully.

"I'm gonna put our stuff in the car, okay?" The red-head nodded.

"Alright."

xXx

It took half an hour longer for the paramedics arrive and when they did, Olette saw them off anxiously.

"Do you want me to go to the hospital with you two?" Axel shook his head as he gripped Roxas' hand.

"You should stay. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas." The brunette smiled.

"Bye, Axel. I enjoyed meeting you." Then she hugged Roxas tightly. "Bye honey, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said sadly. "Thank you for approving of Axel. It means a lot." His aunt smiled.

"He's a very likable young man, it wasn't hard to." Roxas smiled back brightly.

"I'll call you and let you know how he is," he promised as the paramedics ushered Axel out of the room. Roxas' smile became fond. "Bye, Olette, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye honey, be safe…" She called, watching as he left.

xXx

They spent Christmas in the hospital. The Doctor on call had wanted to observe Axel, just to be sure that he would be alright. Roxas found himself glancing out of the hospital's window, watching as the snow fell. He turned toward the door when it opened and blinked in surprise.

"Xion?"

"Roxas? What are you doing here? Merry Christmas by the way." The blond smiled at his grandmother's neighbor.

"My boyfriend had a severe allergic reaction…" The woman chuckled knowingly.

"You must be Axel then. I'm Xion, your nurse until seven." She smiled at the glum looking red-head. Truthfully, Axel was not enjoying his stay at all. He badly wanted to go outside and smoke a cigarette. His doctor forbade him from going outside however and the red-head didn't really want his insurance not to cover his stay for disobeying. No thank you. He looked up when his nurse nudged him. "She didn't have red hair for nothing you know." Xion murmured shaking her head, wanting to cheer him up.

"What's that mean?" Axel asked, wryly.

"Old Kairi's got a bit of the devil in her." Axel smiled for the first time since arriving at the hospital then he smirked at Roxas.

"I like her." Roxas smiled a little.

"_Axel_," he chided playfully before turning to the nurse. "How did you know?" Xion laughed.

"Your mom and I were friends, Roxas. Kairi thought we were more than that. I know firsthand how horrible she can be," she replied, shaking her head. Roxas blinked, his eyes going wide.

"Were you?"

"Oh no… but the incident was part of why Naminé moved out as soon as she was old enough." Roxas blinked again. He hadn't heard that story. The nurse nodded sadly. "Kairi always blamed herself for Naminé's death… because she pushed her away." Roxas bit his lower lip and went quiet, feeling empathy for his grandmother. He'd never forgive her for what she'd done… but he still felt sorry for her. Especially because she'd done the same thing to him. Nobody spoke again until the lovers were alone. Axel pulled Roxas out of his thoughts.

"Babe, I've learned a valuable lesson.

"Oh?"

"Yes! Next time I concede to something with an 'it can't possibly be that bad, right?' smack me upside the head." Roxas laughed.

"If you insist," he said, snickering. Axel smiled as Roxas tangled their fingers together.

"Oh, I do," he replied, glancing around the hospital room, "I reaaallly do." His gaze lingered on the blond's face and he felt bad as Roxas' face fell again. It made him want to go back to that giant pink house and make things right with the blond's grandmother, just so that Roxas would smile.

"I'm sorry," he said for at least the twelfth time. Axel shook his head.

"Don't apologize, I'll be alright." Then he smiled. "All that matters is that we're together, we're healthy, and we're happy because we have each other." Roxas smiled back.

"You're right."

xXx

They had a safe trip home, deciding to surprise Roxas' fathers rather than tell them that they were coming home early. Roxas began smiling excitedly as soon as they entered town. Axel found himself smiling as well. They both loved Sora and Riku and were looking forward to seeing them. Roxas was positively beaming by the time they got to the front door. "I bet they'll be surprised." Axel laughed.

"Probably." The blond kissed his boyfriend's cheek then unlocked the door, hurrying inside. Axel just laughed at the smaller boy amusedly.

"Hey! We're-" Roxas began as they slipped out of their shoes, stopping in his tracks when he saw his fathers snuggling on the couch. He couldn't tell if they were naked or just shirtless under their blanket. The blond's eyes widened comically and Roxas immediately covered his eyes, blushing furiously when the men on the couch smiled sheepishly, embarassing the boy further. "Daaad!" Axel chuckled, steering the blond toward the hall, telling him when it was safe to look again. Roxas tilted his head back, and looked into green eyes gratefully. Axel smiled wryly.

"I hope that's us some day," he whispered. Roxas halfway smiled.

"You do?"

"Yep, and I hope we have an adoptive son who has the same reaction you did." Roxas blushed.

"Axel!" The red-head smirked.

"Go unpack baby. I'll come get you when it's safe," he murmured wryly. The blond pouted and Axel chuckled, giving him a little shove before sauntering back down the hall.

"Knock, knock?" The red-head asked beside the door frame, not wanting to intrude on Roxas' fathers. He heard Sora giggle.

"Come in." The red-head poked his head into the room, smiling brightly at the two. They had righted themselves and put their shirts back on.

"Back so soon? How was your trip?" Axel sighed.

"Kairi… didn't approve. The old bat went as far as trying to poison me with nuts." Sora's eyes went wide.

"Are you okay honey?!" Axel smiled a little.

"Yeah, thanks to Roxas…" His smile faded. "Try not to mention this to him. He's pretty upset." Sora and Riku promised.

"Poor thing, he loved her so much," the brunette said in hushed tones to his husband. Axel bit his lower lip. He'd done some thinking… and he decided to share with them what he'd decided.

"I'm not gonna come between them… and I'd hate to see their relationship get damaged beyond repair. His family means the most to him and so I want to try my hardest to gain Kairi's trust and acceptance." Roxas' fathers smiled in approval.

"That's really sweet of you honey." Axel laughed and shrugged his shoulders, murmuring an '_I guess' _before glancing down the hall. To him, it was nothing, as long as it was for Roxas. He loved the blond more than anyone or anything else.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go find him. Have fun," he teased suggestively. Riku laughed.

"Alright. There's Hot Cider in the kitchen. Help yourself if you want some." Axel smiled brightly.

"Will do, thanks!"

The red-head headed for the kitchen, hesitating in the doorway and contemplating getting Roxas first. Deciding to simply get two mugs, in case Roxas wanted some, he decided to get the cider first. Just as he was about to move, arms wrapped around him and he gasped when he was hugged from behind.

"I heard what you said." He turned, looking down at the shorter boy.

"Did you?" Roxas smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Axel. It really means a lot to me." Axel grinned.

"I know." He leant down. "That's why I'm doing it." The blond's smile widened and he hugged the red-head more tightly. Axel hugged him back, just holding the smaller boy.

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling better?" Axel smiled before staring up at the ceiling in mock concentration.

"Wellll..." Roxas pouted up at him and smacked his chest.

"Don't joke about that!" Axel shrugged and grinned mischievously.

"Well, I was going to say I'd be even better with a kiss but you hit me before I could."

"You think you deserve a kiss?" The blond asked, trying to keep the smile out of his face and voice. Axel nodded.

"Yes, babe, I do. Pretty please, with nothing I'm allergic to on top?" Roxas laughed before standing on his toes and kissing his boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile after that.

"Let's get some cider and then go into the den and snuggle. I've missed snuggling with you." Axel's grin widened.

"I like that plan," he conceded, dragging the blond with him into the kitchen. Roxas just laughed.

Once they were situated after that, they snuggled on the couch in Roxas' parents' den, each with a cup of Hot Cider in hand. Axel rested his chin on top of Roxas' head, smiling into those pristine spikes.

"Babe?"

"Yes, Axel?" The red-head kissed the top of his head.

"I never want to lose you." Roxas blinked, tilting his head to the side cutely before looking up at Axel.

"You don't?" He asked, smiling a little. Arms wrapped around him, hugging him close.

"Nope, I want to keep you forever." Roxas smiled back, leaning into the red-head.

"I never want to lose you either. I love you so much." The red-head grinned.

"I'm gonna marry you someday." The blond smiled wryly.

"Think so?"

"Nope, I know so," the older boy replied, his grin widening to Cheshire proportions. Roxas' smile faded.

"Too bad my grandma won't be able to see."

"'C'mon now, Rox. It can't possibly be that bad if she comes to our wedding," Axel replied, earning a sound smack to the back of the head. Laughing, the red-head pressed his forehead against Roxas', smiling affectionately. "Ah but I meant it this time." He grinned at the smaller boy before kissing his nose. "She won't be able to resist how charming I am forever." Roxas simply laughed.

"Nope, she'll get sucked in, just like I did." Axel beamed.

"Yep! I've already decided. By the time we get married, she'll love me, got it memorized?" Roxas smiled softly.

"I can't wait to see."

-The End-

A/n: I've been working on this for a long, long, loong time x-x; over a year, now, in fact... but I think it's finally where I want it to be. Thoughts? I'd appreciate them greatly. Thank you for reading my story and supporting me.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks.


End file.
